Trying new things
by zillywhore
Summary: Requested: Dave getting high with his brother. (Tw: drug use)


Your name is Dave Strider and you're curious about a lot of shit. I mean, you never did anything that might piss your brother off because there's no way you could get anything past Bro, and you knew that. That's why you're here, sitting cross legged on the futon with him, "I want to get high.", you tell him. It's true, you want to see what it feels like, you've pretty much been fascinated since you started watching reruns of That 70s Show after school. He stares at you blankly, you wouldn't know if there was any expression there at least, behind those glasses and all. "Yea, ok." he finally says, and you let out a heavy breath of relief you didn't even know you had been holding in. You knew your brother smoked pot. Who didn't smoke pot? It's just you two never really talked about it, it was just a fact, and you had no idea if he'd let you try it or not. You got your way though, and he reaches underneath the futon and pulls out a small wooden box. It could almost be a jewelry box but it doesn't have studs or any of that shit on it. He opens it up revealing a beautifully made glass piece and the dark green substance. The nerves start gathering in your stomach, you try and not let it show through. You're not really a nervous guy or anything, but you're trying something new with a dude you want to impress, it's kind of nerve wracking. "Alright, Kiddo.", he looks at you and you see his orange pupils peaking from behind his shades. He holds the bowl up to your mouth and you take hold, he places your finger over the tiny hole in the front, and lights it up. You don't taste anything at first, you're sitting here thinking "Is this really it?" So you take the deepest longest breath you can. That however was actually a huge mistake because suddenly you feel it tickling at the walls of your throat and burning your nostrils, you begin to sputter and cough involuntarily and feel this weird lightness in your brain. He chuckles while as you recover. "That bad?", he asks and then that show off takes a hit like a pro. He goes about it kind of like a lesson, he allows you to keep trying, and you being the stubborn person you are keep taking in huge gulps of smoke and relentlessly coughing until your throat is raw. "Maybe we should quit.", Bro says, you shake your head because goddamn you're going to get this right. Regardless you're starting to feel this floating sensation, it's not blurry, just light and chill. You want to feel more and you want to figure this all out and so you take one more regrettable hit that ends just like every other." Your brother gives you that look again, this time you can see his eyes are a bit glassy but he speaks calmly as ever. He ruffles your hair, "How about this, I'm going to show you something and your mouth needs to do what mine does, ok?" It's just like him to go all teacher on you. You watch his lips intently as he sucks in as much as you think may be humanly possible, and you're sitting here staring until suddenly those lips are on yours. You naturally pull away and he holds the back of your head lightly to keep your mouths attached. Bro waits for you to calm, you focus on the warm feeling in your head and begin to part your lips open with his and he responds by blowing the thick smoke inside. You don't cough this time, you just kind of take it in. Seeing that this worked successfully you try it a few more times, each time a little longer with a little more smoke and before you know it you might as well be floating on a cloud because everything's so light and easy. One second your doing the thing he called "shot gunning" and the next your lips are pressed together but not as a gateway this time. He pulls you into his lap and you string your fingers through his hair. You did overhear Bro telling his friend Jake once that weed makes him horny and weed makes him not care, so here we are, who would've guessed. You're just sloppily kissing from lips to jaw to neck over and over and he's already so hard as you grind up against him helplessly. For a moment you try to collect yourself, thinking "What the fuck am I doing?" but the fluffy safe feeling hasn't worn off yet. There is no better judgment, your judgment is to do what you feel right then and that's it. "Mm, Dave. Fuck me." he says and you're in control of this situation all of a sudden, you've never been in control of anything having to do with the two of you especially in the current mind set, but with his help and a bottle of lube he's holding himself in front of your lap and kissing you sweetly. He allows himself to slide down onto you and the immediate pressure has you bucking up into him. He groans and curses and you can barely pay attention to anything because you're so high right now and he's so tight around you. Sometime between when he first slid on and when he began practically purring he had his gloved hands move to control yours to get him off, and somewhere between this and the end you hit a spot inside him that actually made your big strong brother yelp your name. You don't know when it ended, or when you cleaned up, or any of the details in between. All you know is getting high is your new favorite hobby.


End file.
